au bord de la Tamise
by ylg
Summary: Le Marquis de Carabas parcourt seul les chemins d’EnBas. Ne jamais dépendre de personne, c’est ce qu’il y a de plus important pour réussir. Et quand des liens tissés bien malgré lui sont brutalement tranchés ? [léger MarquisPortico]


**Titre :** au bord de la Tamise  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Neverwhere  
**Personnage/Couple :** Le Marquis de Carabas, indices de Carabas/Portico  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Neil Gaiman et aux gens de la BBC qui ont fait la série télé d'origine.

**Thèmes :** "Tamise" pour Pepper et "héros solitaire" (31 jours, 19 septembre). Parce que le Marquis mérite le détour.

oOo

Le Marquis de Carabas parcourt seul les chemins d'En-Bas. Ne jamais dépendre de personne, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour réussir. Faire en sorte que les autres dépendent de lui, il préfère éviter également : trop de liens cessent vite d'être des ficelles à tirer pour devenir simplement des entraves. Échanger des services, ça, oui, c'est quelque chose qui fonctionne. S'arranger pour faire des faveurs envers ceux qui en ont besoin, et particulièrement ceux qui pourront par la suite lui être utiles en retour, c'est ainsi que les affaires marchent en ce bas-monde.  
Comme les autres habitants de Londres d'En-Bas, il dépend plus ou moins des rats ; à cela, on ne peut échapper. Il s'en accommode somme toute bien : les rats relient tout le monde, après tout. Ils sont à l'origine de ce qui sert de loi. Ils servent de médiateurs entre les différentes populations sous la surface. Et ils portent les nouvelles…

On lui a dernièrement dit que Lord Portico et sa famille avaient été assassinés. Les nouvelles circulent vite, dans Londres d'En-Bas. Surtout les mauvaises. Sitôt le message délivré, les rats ont disparu, laissant le Marquis seul au bord de la Tamise.  
Un proverbe d'En-Haut prétend qu'on ne se baigne jamais deux fois dans le même fleuve ; c'est censé illustrer le temps qui passe, le fait que les moments passés ne reviennent jamais à l'identique, ça suit la métaphore de l'eau qui coule sous les ponts : dans le flot de la vie, Portico a rencontré un pilier et le fil de son voyage s'est arrêté net.

_Putain d'idée_, se dit le Marquis en contemplant l'eau sale qui stagne. Les gens d'En-Haut n'ont évidemment jamais jeté un œil à _leur_ Tamise. Parce que vue d'ici, on pourrait croire qu'elle ne coule pas, et les arabesques grasses qui s'épanouissent à sa surface s'amusent à dessiner des visages qu'il sait désormais disparus. À contempler ce fleuve qui se mélange paresseusement avec tout ce que le temps y dépose et avec lui-même sans avancer, il pourrait penser que non, le temps ne passe pas, qu'il s'est trouvé une poche de temps perdu et s'il s'y penchait, il y verrait Portico s'y refléter. Tout serait encore possible.  
Mais sur ce point au moins, le proverbe d'En-Haut aurait raison : si le Marquis venait à plonger dans ce fleuve, il n'y tremperait jamais qu'une seule fois. Ça serait un coup à rejoindre immédiatement Portico. Et même si ce vieux fou va bientôt lui manquer terriblement, Carabas tient encore trop à sa vie pour en finir ainsi. Après tout, Portico lui-même avait sauvé cette même vie, autrefois.

Un des liens auquel il tenait le plus vient d'être tranché, certes. En le laissant avec un bout arraché qui menace de se détricoter. Pour une fois, c'est Carabas qui devait un service à quelqu'un. La mort de Portico n'efface pas sa dette… bien au contraire, même, elle l'aggrave plutôt. Il faudra bien qu'il s'en acquitte un de ces jours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'il ne veut pas se laisser ronger par elle.

Du bout carré de sa botte, il pousse une saleté dans l'eau trouble. Cela crée juste assez de remous pour brouiller un instant son reflet, juste assez pour qu'il arrive à en détourner les yeux.  
_Maudit Portico, quel besoin avais-tu de te faire barrer de l'existence ? dans quel sac de nœud tu me laisses… c'est bien pour ça qu'il vaut mieux rester seul, je l'ai toujours dit. quel besoin avais-je de lier ma route à la tienne, hein ?_  
_Imbécile_, murmure-t-il dans le vent, sans plus savoir s'il s'adresse à celui qui fut son ami ou à lui-même. Les pans virevoltant de son manteau claquent et il reprend sa route solitaire, comme elle l'a toujours été, comme elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.


End file.
